


Taking Care of Him

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a mission go tits up and needs help dealing with the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Him

With no prep Phil slowly slid into Clint’s welcoming heat with the word ‘home’ a sigh on his lips.

“I second that emotion,” Clint growled. “But, I don’t need empathy. I need to be fucked and fucked hard.”

Phil grunted. He pulled out and slammed back in giving Clint the hard fucking he requested.

*&*

Phil held Clint while his lover slept silently wondering what had driven Clint to want to be punished. In the beginning of their relationship, rough sex had been common enough that Phil had figured out that Clint used it as a form of punishment.

A soft knock at their bedroom door had Phil wanting to swear because he had just gotten Clint to sleep, but he bit back a snarky response and told the person to enter.

Tony slipped into the room and settled on the end of the bed. “How bad?” he asked. He had seen Clint when he had returned from his botched mission, but knew better than to try and comfort him.

“I had to fuck him to sleep,” Phil simply answered.

“Shit,” Tony murmured. He got up and slid under the covers on Phil’s left side only wanting to comfort his lovers the best he could.

Phil pulled him close and eventually they both fell asleep.

*&*

Clint woke the next morning to find himself sandwiched in between his two lovers and he had to smile. He might not be able to forgive himself for the outcome of his recent mission, but with the help of his lovers he will get there eventually, and that was all that matters.

He snuggled deeper into their embrace and fell back to sleep.


End file.
